Emprendiendo nuevos caminos
by LightBlue17
Summary: Cuando sus caminos parecen apartarse, una nueva amenaza se aproxima. ¿Podrán esta vez encontrarle una salida? ¿O será este el fin de sus aventuras?.
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo 1:

-Sonríe.- Se repetía a si misma a medida que forzaba una mueca en su rostro. Se encontraba triste, al igual que los días pasados. No había transcurrido más de una semana, desde que había observado partir en aquella carreta a la pequeña Licoris, llevando consigo parte del corazón de la rubia, quien había llegado a verla como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

Pero eso no era todo, sus grandes ojos azules, reflejaban una mezcla homogénea de angustia y preocupación que luchaba exhaustivamente por esconder. El hechicero podía notarlo, pero fingía no hacerlo, sabía que era lo que podría estar acaparando los pensamientos de Cleo, y el hablar de ello podría hacer estallar en cualquier momento un sin fin de cuestiones que no estaba preparado para responder.

-Es un día hermoso, ¿no creen?- exclamó sonriente Majic, irrumpiendo sorpresivamente en medio al silencio.

-Si que lo es- se limitó a decir Cleo, mientras miraba por primera vez el cielo en lo que le pareció bastante tiempo, aunque solo hubieran pasado un par de minutos. Le sonrió al sol con una risa muy similar a la que acostumbraba llevar, dando a entender que la positiva actitud del chico, al fin la había hecho volver de entre sus pensamientos.

Orphen tan solo asintió, y sonrió al observar a aquellos dos. La expresión de sus rostros parecía indicar que después de una semana de nostalgia y pesar, las cosas volverían relativamente a la normalidad.

-Al fin cambian sus caras largas..- mencionó a medida que desaceleraba ligeramente su andar para situarse junto a su aprendiz.

-Supongo que la partida de Licoris nos deprimió en cierto modo maestro. Pero la idea de volver a Totokanta por unos días realmente me ha hecho sentir mejor.-

-Totokanta- Esta palabra se escuchó casi como un susurro en la mente de Cleo. Su ciudad natal, hogar de toda su vida, hasta entonces. Amaba esa ciudad, era tranquila y atesoraba infinidad de buenos recuerdos en ella, allí además la esperaban su madre y hermana Mariabelle; sin embargo ya no se sentía segura respecto a volver allí. Orphen acostumbraba recordarle a diario su origen, "una niña mal criada" nacida en cuna de oro, que no conocía lo que era valerse por si misma ante la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero ya se cumplían casi dos años viajando a su lado y verdaderamente había incorporado la rutinaria de los viajes, el constante movimiento así como las aventuras que había vivido junto a sus compañeros. No quería volver.

Deseaba rever a su familia, pero no toleraba el pensar que tal vez sin una buena razón para impedirlo, el hechicero simplemente se marcharía sin ella tras dejarla allí. Eran compañeros si, mas allá de las discusiones, eran amigos... ¿o no?

Todo este tiempo, los habían unido las aventuras y quizá por su parte, algo mas, pero ahora ya no había nada que descubrir, nada que resolver.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te sucede?- inquirió el hechicero, observándola de reojo. No quería aparentar preocupación, pero le inquietaba notar que el rostro de Cleo reflejaba aún mas aflicción que en un principio.

-Nada.- respondió esta manteniendo aun su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿En serio esperas que lo crea?-

El cuestionamiento de Orphen pareció estremecer a la rubia, el no era tonto, de seguro habría notado que sus actuales cambios de actitud no solo tenían que ver con la partida de Licoris, y el que hubiera resuelto preguntárselo, era prueba de ello.

-Es que… me siento algo cansada- mintió –hemos estado andando sin descansar desde el pueblo anterior y en verdad me duelen mucho los pies.-

Muy bien sabía el que ella mentía, como si ya no fuera bastante probable su teoría del porque de su comportamiento, sus hermosos ojos azules no eran capaces de mentir. De todos modos, era casi hora del almuerzo, por lo que decidieron detenerse un rato.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo 2:

Se encontraba exhausto, parecía haber estado corriendo desde hacían horas. Su agitada respiración parecía estarle quemando, mientras una extraña sensación de pánico paralizaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, no podía detenerse, no sabía porque pero debía correr. Sentía voces a su alrededor, susurros que parecían no provenir de ningún sitio en particular, comenzaba a perder la paciencia pero no podía dejar de buscar, hasta que a lo lejos avistó una figura, parecía una persona, -¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin obtención de respuesta, se dispuso a acortar distancia pero la misteriosa figura se alejaba cada vez mas.

-¡Orphen!-

Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Cleo, observándo extrañada un trozo de pergamino arrugado que mantenía este aferrado a su mano.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Cuántas horas dormí?-

-Demasiadas diría yo. Ya se hizo la noche y no creímos prudente continuar, Magic esta preparando la cena y..-

-¿Por qué no me llamaron? Saben que pretendía llegar a Totokanta antes del anochecer.- Interrumpió el hechicero a medida que se incorporaba del tronco contra el cual había decido descansar y guardaba aquel arrugado pergamino en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento.- respondió la chica manteniendo una extraña actitud sumisa –Te veías cansado por eso no quise incomodar. De todos modos parecías estar teniendo un mal sueño por lo que decidí despertarte.-

Las cosas no parecían estar mejor, Cleo continuaba actuando extraño y eso comenzaba a impacientarlo. Observó como esta se ponía de pie dispuesta a irse y casi por impulso la tomó por la muñeca. –Aún no me respondes, ¿qué te sucede?-

-Dije que nada Orphen, aún estoy cansada, descansar esta noche de seguro me hará bien.-

-¡Cleo, Maestro, ya está lista la cena!- anunció Magic antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna en contestación a la rubia. Ésta se soltó, y dirigió a la fogata acompañada de Leki.

La cena transcurrió con una no tan cotidiana calma, sin discusiones o siquiera una conversación. Magic observaba a su maestro quien parecía distante y pensativo, pero decidió que era mejor no precipitar un interrogatorio, de seguro no obtendría respuestas así que se limitó a callar y disponerse a dormir. Así lo hicieron todos, a excepción de Orphen, quien releía una y otra vez en su mente las palabras que contenía aquel pergamino:

_Querido Crilancelo:_

_Espero no te moleste recibir esta carta después de haberse pasado tanto tiempo. Se que no hemos hablado desde la última vez que escribí hacen ya un par de meses, pero estoy de vuelta y desearía verte. No puedo entrar en detalles, pero me encuentro en la Torre de los Colmillos en este momento con Childman, en verdad quisiera que lo vieras con tus propios ojos, se parece mucho a el._  
_En fin no puedo escribir mucho más, acabo de saber que Artia irá a encontrarte para tratar de un par de asuntos por lo que le pedí que te hiciera llegar esta nota, por favor considéralo._

_ Con cariño, Azalea._

Hacía tanto que no la veía. Habían intercambiado cartas un par de veces desde aquel día, pero no sabía mucho más de ella. Quería verla, la echaba mucho de menos, pero ¿qué pasaría al verla? no había pensado en sus sentimientos hacia ella en mucho tiempo, pero no podía negar la posibilidad de que aún existieran.

La razón por la que residía en la Torre en este momento no era secreto, Artia se lo había contado antes, el Consejo le había otorgado el perdón y ofrecido hogar con la intención de mantener a Childman cerca, era un bebé aún, pero continuaba siendo el, su poder era de interés para la Torre y aunque Azalea no estaba segura de mantenerlo allí como estudiante, sentía que era un modo de remediar el daño que había causado. Solo una condición había impuesto, y era algo que traía preocupado al hechicero desde hacía ya cierto tiempo, lo quería a él como el maestro de su hijo.

Poco a poco, se vio obligado a ceder ante el cansancio y finalmente calló rendido entre sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente fue el último en despertar como de costumbre, abrió sus ojos y avistó a Magic.

-¿Dónde está Cleo?- preguntó dirigiéndose hasta el sitio en el cual se situaba el chico con todo el equipaje listo para partir.

-Fue a darse un baño, dijo que tardaría un rato.-

-Es mejor de ese modo, debo hablarte en privado.-

-Si quiere le preparo el desayuno maestro y mientras conversamos.- Sugirió el chico con cierto aire de preocupación.

-Descuida, tuve un mal sueño, la verdad no tengo hambre. Pero quiero preguntarte algo.- el chico tomo asiento y se dispuso a escuchar. –Una vez te dije, que en algún momento deberías volver a la Torre de los Colmillos, para aprender todo aquello que no estoy seguro de poder enseñarte, pues, creo que al finalizar este viaje deberías considerar hacerlo..-

-Pero maestro yo..-

-Déjame terminar. No irás solo, yo regresaré allí contigo.-

Aquella frase inquietó en cierto modo al chico de los grandes ojos verdes, ¿su maestro, quería volver a la Torre?, pero este no fue el único, a no mucha distancia de ellos, Cleo había regresado y lo había escuchado todo.

/ Hola :) Ori, KITU24 son los primeros y únicos comentarios! me hace feliz que alguien lea lo que escribo! Prometo no dejar de escribir, podré no hacerlo bien y quizá hasta demore, pero necesito escribir tanto como necesito leer! Besos, gracias.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo 3:

Corrió de regreso al lago en lo que pareció ser la huida ante un peligro inminente, deteniéndose abruptamente al tropezar con raíces secas a sus orillas y cayendo torpemente sobre sus rodillas. Abrazó con fuerza sus brazos clavando su mirada en el suelo. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Sabía desde hace mucho que sus viajes no durarían por siempre, es mas, sospechaba de antemano que finalizarían una vez llegado los tres a Totokanta, pero ahora no habían dudas al respecto, ya no lo vería jamás, el verdaderamente no había pensado en lo absoluto en como se sentiría ella, no le importaba, siquiera había considerado hacerle llegar sus planes antes de simplemente ejecutarlos.

Sus ojos se perdieron entre el mar de lagrimas que brotaban sin descanso, mientras el pequeño Leki rasguñaba dulcemente su vestido en un intento fallido de llamarle la atención.

- mientras tanto -

-Entiendo maestro, pero ¿qué hay de Cleo?, ella ha sido nuestra compañera por mucho tiempo, ¿cómo cree que vaya a tomar esta repentina decisión?-

Orphen se puso en pie y dirigió su mirada al cielo. –Creo que hace bastante tiempo ella lo ve venir. Era evidente que no podríamos permanecer viajando por siempre, además, esta despedida será incluso por su propio bien.-

-¿Por su propio bien?-

-Cleo quiso acompañarnos en busca de aventuras, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más permanecerá alejada de su vida?, casarse, formar una familia, quizá lo ignore en este momento pero es el futuro que siempre planeó y también el que su madre anhela para ella. No creo que pueda alcanzarlo si se pasa su vida viajando sin un rumbo, no es justo para ella, así como tampoco lo sería para ti que con tu capacidad te limites a ser entrenado solo por mí.-

-Supongo que tiene razón.- dijo el rubio sin parecer convencido con las palabra de su maestro, lo meditó un instante, pero antes de lograr emitir otra palabra avistó a Cleo que volvía al campamento acompañada de su fiel cachorro, -¿que te sucedió?- le pregunto algo asustado al percibir las magulladuras en sus rodillas, atrayendo a su vez la atención del hechicero.

-No es importante, tan solo me caí.- respondió la rubia mientras recordaba desempolvar su vestido por primera vez desde su caída.

-¿Descansaste? Cuestionó en seco Orphen observando con detalle el rojizo color en sus ojos, señal evidente que había estado llorando.

-De hecho sí..- respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa, -no veo la hora de llegar a Totokanta, ¿nos vamos ya?-

-Será mejor que sí, ya perdimos mucho tiempo con tu tardanza.- Le respondió este aun desconfiado. Dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar.

Magic lo siguió rápidamente pero ella se quedó un instante observándolos caminar, sería esta la última vez, pero no se dejaría abatir. Se lo había prometido a ella misma frente al lago, no derramaría mas lagrimas, no les haría saber que estaba herida, jamás. Tomó a Leki en sus brazos, y se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

Habían caminado ya bastante sin tener que detenerse a causa de inconveniente alguno, hasta que percibieron que algo se movía entre los arbustos situados a un lado del camino. Antes de poder actuar, dos figuras salieron rápidamente en su dirección seguidas de un intenso haz de luz rojizo que los arrojo al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?- expresó furioso el hechicero, quién había sido el único capaz de permanecer en pie.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, ¿se encuentran bien?- se disculpaba alguien saliendo rápidamente de entre los arbustos.

La visión de Orphen aún permanecía algo borrosa por el impacto, pero instintivamente se situó delante de sus compañeros listo para defenderlos caso fuera necesario.

-Por favor sepan disculparme- reiteró aquella voz, ahora proveniente de un chico que se dirigía algo avergonzado hacia donde se encontraban, -perseguía a esos dos vándalos y no pensé que alguien pudiera cruzarse justo cuando lancé mi ataque.-

El hechicero dirigió su mirada a un lado, en dirección al lugar donde los ojos del chico habían apuntado al hacer referencia "a esos vándalos." Frunció su ceño y apretó con rabia sus dientes al percibir quienes eran aquellas figuras encapuchadas.

-¡Ustedes dos!- exclamó enfurecido, dirigiéndose a unos aturdidos Volcan y Douchin -¿Qué acaso siempre tienen que estar causando problemas?-

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó el chico, mientras ayudaba a Cleo y a Magic a ponerse en pie.

-Algo así, también nos han causado muchos problemas.- respondió Orphen mientras sostenía en lo alto a un intranquilo Volcan, tendido de su capa.

-¡Me las vas a pagar maldito hechicero negro!, yo el gran Volcan Volcano, voy a enseñarte una lección, voy a..-

-Si bueno, como digas, ¿esto es lo que te robaron? Inquirió el hechicero dirigiéndose al recién llegado, tomando una pequeña bolsa de color azul de entre las manos de su prisionero.-

-Precisamente eso- respondió.

-Pues toma.- le ordenó arrojándole la pequeña bolsa y procediendo a colocar a Volcan en el suelo junto a su aterrado hermano, quien no alcanzó a emitir ni una sola palabra antes de ser enviados a volar con la habitual invocación de la espada de la luz.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad estaría perdido si no la recuperaba-

-No es nada, esos dos ya nos tienen hartos. Por cierto ¿quién eres?-

-Oh si, lo siento. Mi nombre es Elliot, tu eres Crilancelo ¿verdad?-

Aquella respuesta le causó cierta curiosidad al hechicero, que se incrementó tras observar por primera vez el atuendo del chico de grandes ojos azules. Vestía una larga capa de color azul oscuro con el inconfundible pendiente de la Torre de los Colmillos colgando sobre su pecho, algo que asoció automáticamente al anterior haz de luz.

-Soy Orphen ahora. Veo que eres de la Torre, ¿cómo sabes quien soy?-

-Como bien notaste, estudio en la Torre de los Colmillos. No esperaba que me recordaras, pero yo si te recuerdo, eras dos grados mas avanzado que yo cuando te marchaste.-

-Espera, ojos azules, cabello liso y negro.. ¿dijiste que tu nombre era Elliot verdad? Interrumpió Cleo, captando por primera vez en un largo rato la atención de Orphen, quien hasta parecía haber olvidado la presencia de sus compañeros en medio a la conversación.

Elliot volteó a mirar y deteniendo su mirada sobre la hermosa rubia preguntó algo impactado: -¿Cleo?, ¿Cleo Everlasting?-

Esta asintió, y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo. –No puedo creerlo, hacen ya..-

-¿Siete, ocho años?- la interrumpió el joven mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. –Como has crecido, continuas hermosa como siempre- le comentó algo avergonzado, causando la misma reacción en la chica.

-Grr.- gruñó Leki llamando la atención de su dueña mientras saltaba de sus brazos.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba. Este es Leki.-

-Encantado Leki.- se dirigió al cachorro, acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

-Espera, ¿ustedes se conocen?- Cuestionó el hechicero, pareciendo algo molesto respecto a la proximidad entre los jóvenes.

-Si- respondió Cleo, alejándose algo sonrojada del cuerpo del chico, -Elliot es, bueno el es..-

-El es el antiguo mejor amigo de Cleo maestro.- interrumpió Magic al percibir la incomodidad de su amiga.

-¿Magic?, ¡¿como pude no notar que eras tu?!- exclamó con entusiasmo al observar al rubio mientras se aproximaba y lo abrazaba también. –Lo siento, es que me encontraba demasiado preocupado con todo el tema de recuperar mi bolsa.-

-Está bien Elliot, ha decir verdad, creo que hasta el maestro olvidó que estábamos aquí por un momento.- manifestó depositando una mirada burlona sobre éste.

-¿Yo?- Inquirió riendo Orphen, -jamás haría tal cosa. Ahora, ya que todos se conocen, ¿que dicen si nos dirigimos de una vez a Totokanta? comienzo a sentir hambre.

-¿Cómo sabes que me dirijo a la ciudad?- preguntó sorprendido Elliot.

-No traes equipaje, y de paso te encuentras solo, los estudiantes de la Torre no acostumbran viajar sin sus maestros, y de hacerlo, de todos modos necesitarías provisiones para emprender el camino de vuelta.-

-Eres muy detallista.. - afirmo con una sonrisa, -no a menos eres considerado uno de los mejores estudiantes que alguna vez tuvo la Torre.-

Finalizada la conversación, los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo 4:

-¡Al fin hemos llegado!- exclamó alegremente Magic, en cuanto avistaba a una muy corta distancia su ciudad natal.

Habían estado conversando sin tregua todo el camino, recordando la corta estadía de Magic en la Torre, la gran amistad entre los padres de Cleo y Elliot, la peculiar historia de como se unió Leki al grupo, incluso la admiración del chico hacia Orphen, "Un mito, el joven que se opuso a la corrupción de la Torre" así lo había llamado. Sin embargo, la rubia y el chico mantenían una distancia cada vez mayor con respecto a sus compañeros, y aunque los incluían constantemente en sus charlas, algo en sus actitudes parecía estar incomodando al hechicero. Este caminaba considerablemente rápido, respondiendo sin mayor interés las cuestiones del recién llegado e ignorando en su mayoría los comentarios de Cleo, quien por primera vez parecía no verse afectada por la frialdad de Orphen.

-¡Maestro espéreme!- protestó Magic, dando una pequeña corrida en dirección al hechicero. -¿Qué le ocurre?-

-¿Por qué debería ocurrirme algo?- gruñó.

-Ha estado muy callado desde hace rato, ¿acaso le desagrada la presencia de Elliot?-

-¿El nuevo mocoso ruidoso?, en absoluto, parece ser agradable y de paso mantiene ocupada a esa niña malcriada.-

Magic lo observó con desconfianza y luego sonrió, -no estará celoso verdad?, quiero decir, Cleo ha mejorado considerablemente su humor desde que lo encontramos y no se ha apartado de el..-

-¿Celoso yo? ¿de Cleo?, realmente tienes una imaginación interesante. Nada mas creo que tienen mucho de que hablar entre ellos, no veo porque debería yo intervenir.-

-Sabe maestro, creo que Cleo realmente apreciaría que fuera menos gruñon y se integrara un poco, usted mismo lo dijo, este es nuestro último viaje juntos.-

Los almendrados ojos del hechicero se clavaron inmediatamente al suelo, pero no respondió.

-Bueno, aquí está mi casa.- comentó la rubia, deteniéndose a pocos metros de la entrada.

-Es exactamente igual a como la recuerdo.- mencionó Elliot a medida que recorría con su mirada la impactante propiedad. –Me gustaría saludar a tu madre y a Mariabelle si no te importa.-

-¡Por supuesto que no, les encantará volver a verte!- exclamó con emoción, dirigiendo de inmediato su atención a la perdida mirada de Orphen, quien permanecía inmóvil a un lado del camino no muy apartado de su aprendiz. -¿Les gustaría entrar un rato?, de seguro mi madre preparará una de sus famosas tartas y..-

-No.- Interrumpió el hechicero, observando como los ojos de la rubia parecían llenarse de angustia a consecuencia de su brusca afirmación -Gracias por la oferta pero tenemos algo de prisa. Ya nos veremos mas tarde- agregó a medida que avanzaba en dirección contraria a la mansión Everlasting, dándole la espalda a la joven. Magic lo siguió, aunque no sin antes dedicarles una amable sonrisa, y allí permaneció Cleo, observándolos marchar una vez mas.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó dulcemente Elliot, mientras la rodeaba con su brazo; sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero no le dio gran importancia, por lo que rodeó la cintura del joven en respuesta.

-Para nada.- le respondió esta, obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa antes de disponerse a entrar.

-mientras tanto en la Torre de los Colmillos-

-¿Estás completamente seguro Lai?-

-Ya te he dicho que si Tish. Debes recomendarle a Artia que tenga mucho cuidado, no puedo saber con claridad aun que sea lo que hay allí, pero una fuerza oscura está rondando esa ciudad.-

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿no hay modo de que lo averigües?, se que tus sueños no han sido del todo claros, pero tu eres el vidente aquí.-

-Estoy bastante seguro de poder hacerlo. Sin embargo en tanto no lo logro, debes hacérselo saber.-

-Irrumpen en las Ruinas de Fascismors, vaciando las tumbas en su interior. Ahora las extrañas visiones de Lai junto a la repentina desaparición de infinidad de objetos mágicos dentro de la Torre, ¿qué demonios está ocurriendo?- inquirió una mujer de largos cabellos violetas, situada de espaldas a los hechiceros, observando a través de un gran ventanal.

-Créeme que lo mismo me pregunto yo. Sin embargo no hay tiempo para sacar conclusiones, debemos comunicarnos con Artia y de paso localizar a Crilancelo, de ser correctos los sueños de Lai, esa niña que lo acompaña está en peligro, ¿no crees Azalea?.-


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo 5:

-Es un muy buen chico, siempre lo fue. – comentaba con entusiasmo el señor Lin mientras pulía insistentemente una copa. -Recuerdo que se marchó cuando su madre murió, fue algo repentino, no supe de él sino hasta que Magic me contó que había estado estudiando con él en la Torre, no me sorprendió del todo, ese chico siempre.. –

-¡Padre!- exclamó el rubio con alegría, mientras corría en dirección a este.

-¿Magic?- preguntó extrañado, mientras atrapaba al joven en un fuerte y esperado abrazo.

-¡Te eché mucho de menos padre! Lamento no haberte informado que vendríamos, es que..-

-No tienes porque disculparte, nada hace más feliz a un padre que tener a su hijo en casa.- Interrumpió –Además tus amigos me dijeron que era probable que pronto estuvieran aquí.- Comento observando en dirección a tres jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar.

-Señorita Stephani, maestro Artia .. Eris- comentó sonrojándose un poco al cruzar sus ojos con los de esta última.

-Señora Stephani.- corrigió rápidamente la joven de cabello largo azulado, esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras exhibía con orgullo la alianza es su dedo.

-No creí encontrarlos por aquí, mi maestro se llevará una gran sorpresa- sonrió el chico mientras arrastraba una silla.

-La Torre solicitó nuestros servicios en el pueblo, y supuse que quizá los encontraríamos por aquí- dijo el pelirrojo. –De hecho Eris, nos recomendó la posada de tu padre para que caso vinieran pudiéramos encontrarlos.-

La atención del chico se situó nuevamente sobre la joven y tímida hechicera, causando que ambos se sonrojaran y que Stephania riera al notarlo. La situación se había vuelto extraña y el despistado pelirrojo no lograba entender porque.

Una figura inconfundible se avisto entrar, y tras saludar al dueño del establecimiento ser acercó a ellos. -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Tu siempre tan afectuoso.- bromeó Steph.

-Es que el maestro está algo celoso del amigo de Cleo.-

-¡Que no estoy celoso de esa mocosa!- gruño entre dientes el hechicero mientras le dedicaba una fulminante mirada a su aprendiz.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo pude olvidar a Cleo?- Interrumpió por primera vez Eris. -¿Dónde está ella?-

-En su casa con Elliot y su familia.- respondió Magic, -¿vino con ustedes verdad?-

-Si, este es su primer viaje desde que finalizó sus estudios. Al volver se convertirá en mentor por lo que quiso aprovechar esta oportunidad para volver al pueblo, no sabía que conocía a Cleo.-

Orphen frunció el ceño con el comentario. Era extraño, pero en verdad parecía molestarle la cercanía entre ese chico y su compañera.

-mientras tanto-

-Has crecido mucho.- exclamó encantada Mariabelle, -aun puedo recordarlos a ti y a mi hermana nadando en el lago siendo apenas unos niños.-

-O cuando le pediste a la mano de Cleo a mi difunto esposo.- recordó entre risas la Señora Everlasting mientras les servía el té.

Su comentario los avergonzó notoriamente, por lo que la rubia tomo casi instintivamente su tasa, posándola como escudo frente a su ruborizado rostro. El joven decidió imitarla pero se paralizó al escuchar el sonido de la fina porcelana al impactar el suelo, su mano había dejado de responderle por un instante causando que la pequeña tasa se le escapara de entre sus dedos.

-¿Elliot te encuentras bien?- cuestionó con preocupación Mariabelle al notar que este temblaba con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿Elliot?, ¡Elliot!- insistió Cleo posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Éste finalmente reacciono avergonzado y a juzgar por como se veía, aterrado también.

Se disculpó reiteradas veces y sin brindarle importancia a sus manos desnudas comenzó a recoger los trozos de porcelana del suelo.

-No te preocupes querido, deja eso que vas a herirte- anticipó correctamente la madre de las jóvenes. Efectivamente había herido sus manos, y un fino hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar de su dedo índice derecho.

-¿Podría pasar al baño?- preguntó este aun tembloroso.

-Por supuesto, ¿recuerdas donde está?- le respondió Cleo, quien ahora comenzaba a notar el sudor que se escurría por la frente del chico. -¿Elliot te encuentras bien?-

El joven de los profundos ojos azules no respondió, solo caminó en dirección al baño a gran velocidad.


End file.
